It has turned out in practice that the main problem of existing hydrodynamic bearings for turbo-sets are the oscillations of the shaft at high rotational speed which usually cannot be controlled by using known two-face plain bearings or multi-face plain bearings.
The hydrodynamic bearings hitherto used for turbo-sets have been relatively complicated and very expensive. Nevertheless, the oscillations generated by the shaft can only be controlled to a limited degree.